


Sing out Your Dead

by quicksylver28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Kate Argent, Lets be clear right now, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Romance, Zombies, dubious magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: ON HIATUSI'm taking this story for some serious re-editing.I left the Inspiration poem up for your enjoyment.





	Sing out Your Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I;m still not happy with this story but I've given myself the month of January 2019 to compete or die trying. Just kidding. but I hope i get this done soon.

THIS STORY IS DOWN FOR RE-EDITING.   
Sorry for the inconvenience. 

 

Don't ever laugh as a Hearse goes by  
for you may be the next to die  
They wrap you up in a big white sheet  
from your head down to your feet  
They put you in a big black box  
and cover you up with dirt and rocks

the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out  
the worms play pinochle on your snout  
They eat your eyes, they eat your nose  
they eat the jelly between your toes  
your chest caves in and your eyes pop out  
your brain turns to sauerkraut

And this is what it is to die,  
i hope you had a nice goodbye  
did you ever think as a Hearse goes by  
that you might be the next to die  
and your eyes fall out and your teeth decay  
and that is the end of a perfect... day


End file.
